The present invention is directed to a conveyor system and, in particular, to a positive displacement sorter made up of a travelling web, the upper surface of which defines a longitudinally travelling conveying surface. The web is defined by a series of interconnected laterally elongated slats and pusher shoes that travel along the slats. Diverting members extending below the conveying surface on each of the shoes are engaged by a particular diverting rail in order to laterally displace an article travelling on the conveying surface. The diverter selectively transfers one or more of the diverting members to an associated diverting rail to initiate the divert. The drive system propels the web.